Sometimes Evil Is The Way To Go
by lizandzackfan
Summary: What would happen if Liz finally snapped and hurt the ones that caused her pain?
1. Prologue

Title: Sometimes Evil Is The Way To Go

Pairing: Liz/Multi

Set: During "Departure" in Roswell, After Faith went to prison in "Angel", After Riley left in "BTVS", After Haley left Nathan in "OTH", After "All Breaks Loose" in Supernatural, AU for "Gilmore Girls", "Smallville", and After "Freak Nation" in Dark Angel.

Category: Roswell/BTVS/Angel/Supernatural/SV/GG/DA/OTH and many more.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Roswell", "BTVS", "Angel", "Supernatural", "Smallville", "Gilmore Girls", "Dark Angel", "OTH" or any of the others.

Summary: What would happen if Liz just lost it and made all of them pay for the pain they caused her, and making friends along the way?

Authors note: Ok so basically this was inspired by Jezebel Jinx's "Havoc Series", I liked the idea so I decided to try something of my own. Only one thing you will have to know is that Sam is dead in Supernatural and the demon didn't take Deans deal during "All Hell Breaks Loose". Hope you all enjoy.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Prologue

_Lizs POV_

I sat there trying to get my head around what Max was telling me, Tess was pregnant with his child and now they were going back to Antar.

I look at him as one thing comes to mind "So we know that Leanna isn't Alex's killer but someone else is and you're just going to leave us here all alone"

He just looked at me and hesitantly nodded "I'm sorry Liz, but the baby can't survive on Earth, we need to leave." When I didn't say anything he sighed "I wish things could have been different Liz".

Before he could say anything more I held up my hand to silence him "Don't worry about it, and don't worry about giving me a ride home, I'll walk". And before he could try and stop me I hurried out of the room.

As I was walking out of the building I felt something in me snap, How dare he just leave us with Alex's killer on the loose, and it was in that moment that I hated him, all of them. They always treated us like crap and no matter what, we all stood by them; because we thought that they would do the same for us. And here's their chance, but instead of helping us they are just leaving us all alone.

I didn't stop my legs as they turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, in the direction of the one person who started all of this. I was going to make her pay even if it killed me.

End Part.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

_Lizs POV_

Once I reach the house and make sure no one is there, I knock on the door, silently waiting for the only person there to answer it. I can't help but inwardly smile as the door is pulled open to reveal Tess on the other side.

"Hey can we talk?" I say to her causing her to look at me in surprise.

After a moment she nods, "Sure, come in" she says as she moved out of the entrance to the doorway. I walk past her and look around as she closes the door behind her.

"So is anyone else here?" I ask her, wanting to make sure.

I watch as she shakes her head, "No, I think they went for a drive, they said they needed a minute to adjust to the news". She paused and then looks at me "Did Max tell you?"

I nod, "Hey Tess, do you remember when Ava and the others came to town?" I asked her casually and watch as she gives me a questionably look, probably wondering where I am going with this, but nods anyways.

As she nods I continue "Well remember how Ava said that Max changed me and that I would get powers like you?" I ask her not once taking my eyes off of her.

"Yea why?" she says and looks at me warily.

"I actually didn't think that she knew that I would get all of your powers, plus my own individual ones." I say and wait for her reaction.

"You mean you have powers?" she asked me shocked.

I nod, "Yea, which will make this so much more fun by the way". I can't help but take pleasure in the surge of excitement I get just at the thought of what I'm about to do.

"What more fun?" She asked, and for the first time since I met her I actually see real fear in her eyes.

"This" is all I say as I raise my hand and she goes flying back into the wall, as I walk closer to her I keep my hand up; forcing her to stay against the wall.

She looks at me wide-eyed and I smile at the fear that I placed there, "Liz, the baby. You won't hurt the baby" she says fearfully.

I narrow my eyes, "You see Tess, that's the thing. I don't think there is any baby." I state and watch as her eyes grow bigger. "What do you say we find out".

As I reach her I place my hands on her head, like Nicholas did when he minderaped her, and push into her mind enjoying her scream at the pain it causes her. I watch as her memories go across my eyes.

_**Tess mindewarping Max, Micheal, and Isabel to see visions of themselves together.**_

_**Tess listening to Nasedo tell her about the deal he made with Khivar.**_

_**Tess seeing Liz walk down the hall towards them during Prom and making sure she saw Max and her kiss.**_

At the next memories, I feel my rage boil.

_**Tess mindewarping Alex to decode the destiny book, and then him breaking out of it.**_

_**Tess trying to mindewarp him again but it killing him and then mindewarping Kyle to think Alex's body was luggage.**_

_**Tess setting up his car accident, and then her feeling of relief as Max walked out of the van unable to heal Alex.**_

_**Tess mindewarping Max and the others to think that she was pregnant.**_

I pull away from her and watch as she looks at me shocked and obviously in pain. "You killed Alex" I say and watch as she starts to panic.

"I didn't mean to" she says, "It was an accident Liz, his mind was just too weakened by the mindewarp. I'm-"

I cut her off, not caring what she had to say; knowing none of it would save her. "It won't help you Tess", I spat out her name. "You're going to pay for everything you've done".

She looks at me, and I watch in disgust as tears go down her face, "Liz please don't, I'm sorry." When she sees that I'm not going to change my mind she glares at me, "Max won't let you do this, even when he finds out that I killed Alex. He doesn't have it in him to kill one of his own".

"What makes you think you will ever see them again" I say and before she can say anymore, I place my hand on her chest and listen to her scream in pain, and watch happily as blood starts pouring out her nose.

End Part.


	3. AN: Important Please Read

Hi everyone just dropped in to let you all know that right now I'm just posting and updating my fics on my new site. So if you're still keeping up with my stories go to my profile where you can find the link for my new website:)


	4. Authors Note

Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated but I finally plan to start updating my stories and am currently working on them as we speak. For quicker updates visit my site since I don't know when I'll get them up on here. The link for it should be on my Authors page.


End file.
